Deadly Game
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! New story?! Whoo! So one of you gave me an idea and it really wants to get out. So, I'm going for it! I also got some other goodies coming your way. One one shot I have for y'all may or may not contain lightsabers. I mean it's possible, but you know...*shrugs* Anyways. Thank you y'all for your reviews and such last fic! I think 6 Feet Under was my most popular MacGyver so far :) Which of course makes me happy because I know y'all enjoyed it. Anyways. Should be back to normal updates now. Should be, knock on wood. If not, then I will let you know, like always. But for the time being everything should be normal. Anywhoozles. I doodled a mini comic of Mac and Jack bromance. It was adorable and funny XD If I can find the time I'll post it to my Facebook and Deviant Art. I'm still trying to figure out who to work my drawing tablet. Sigh. Maybe one day in the future I'll get one of those giant tablets animators have. One day. I would love to have one. And a piano. I'm a sucker for piano music XD I mostly listen to rock but I do enjoy piano music. Yeah. One can dream right, XD I MADE A CINNAMON IN MUG! It was so good, but I was so disappointed because I didn't have any icing for it...it was still really good though! I might've added a little too much cinnamon XD But it's okay. I like cinnamon. I use to eat cinnamon and sugar toast like crazy when I took a year off after I graduated from high school. Alright, I think I've rambled on enough. Let's get the show on the road!**

 **Summary: It's never a good idea to play games with the enemy, especially when the prize is one of your own. But the team has no choice but to play when it's life or death. But this person isn't playing nice. The game is extreme and the outcome may not be good. Stay tune to see what unfolds.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Prologue**

He tried so hard not to move but every part of his body wanted to stretch, move, twitch, something. But he couldn't. He couldn't because he knew if he made one wrong move, it would lead him to his death. He needed to hold still and pray his team was coming. He wasn't sure he could hold out much longer. He closed his eyes when the crane creaked and moaned.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself and kept his eyes closed for another few moments and opened them and regretted it. He took another few deep breaths as his could and waited for the dizziness to pass. He was lucky he didn't feel the need to throw up, the duct tape wrapped tightly over his mouth would've caused him to choke and this would've changed the game entirely and end his life quicker. It also wasn't how he wanted to go out or how he imagined his death.

He closed his eyes again and hoped his team was close. He really wanted to go home. He also wanted a nice hot shower and some coffee with some waffles. He was also tingling with boredom and that was never good, for anyone. So he started monologuing to himself.

 _Sometimes I have to wonder how the hell I end up in the situations I do. Sometimes I have an answer, sometimes I don't. This time. The answer is easy. This guy is a freaking psychopath! Once more, I've been caught in the proverbial spiders web. But this time, I just might not make it out alive. If do make it, I'm making Bozer make me waffles for a month. What? Waffles are a good comfort food. Well, at least for me. Oh god, I'm going to monologue myself to death! JACK HURRY!_

 **Oh boy. Decided to do a prologue this time! Yay me! So, any ideas on what's going on?**

 **Until Next Time! *makes homemade waffles because they actually sounds good***


	2. From One To Another

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! So...how 'bout that prologue XD Your reviews made me laugh! Decided to throw a prologue in this time and it worked! WHOO! I'm glad. Usually I just giddy up and go, but this time we're going a different direction. So, I'm happy :) Anyways. To any of my fellow Buckeyes (Ohioans), get ready for a mini heat wave this week! WHOO! This means I can go barefoot *confetti* Yeah, I can't be barefooted in the fall, winter, or spring. I have Raynauds Disease (or disorder, however you want to call it) along with joint implants, so I can't have cold toes or feet or else I'll be up all night sobbing in pain. But during the summer I can be barefoot all I want! YAS! I hate wearing socks and shoes *Mac pouts* But yeah, I'm ready! Also, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all the mamas in my audience! I'm not a mom in real life, but as an author I have hundreds of children (I treat my characters like they're actually my kids :)), so in a way I'm a mom. But I hope y'all have a fantastic Mother's Day with your family! If you don't celebrate Mother's Day for any reason then have a wonderful Sunday, and I'll see y'all Monday! Now then, let's answer some reviews and get on with the show! When left off, Mac seems to be in trouble...again...let's find out how!**

 **Soupsdone-I know. But I left it short and vague for a reason sweetie ;)**

 **lenail125-Yup! Such a trouble magnet! Can't leave him alone for five minutes.**

 **Guest-Here you go sweetie :)**

 **WynonaRose-*innocent smile* Wha-? Me? What makes you think I did anything...*whistles* Alright, alright. Let's press on and find out.**

 **CindyT63-Thank you sweetie!**

 **Guest-Here we go!**

 **AgentofLegends27-XD It's totally me, especially when I'm writing.**

 **Objessions-Yup. A crane. My murderous plot bunnies are up to something.**

 **TinkerBella7-A bored Mac is a dangerous Mac...*jots down an idea* Thank you sweetie!**

 **only-some-loser-Ummmm sure, here you go.**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Yup. Can't leave him alone for five minutes.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **From One To Another**

"Geez, can't we ever catch a break? That was seriously a hard case." Bozer complained from his seat.

"Boze, my man. We're all tired, so can the complaining and go to sleep." Jack said from his seat.

"I agree with Jack, Boze. Get some sleep, then complain." Riley said from one of the couches.

Mac shifted on the other couch and snuggled into his blanket. The poor boy was out like a light.

"At least one of us is getting some sleep." Matty said with a smile.

"My boy better be sleeping. He was awake for two days straight." Jack said looking over at his kid.

"He's adorable when he's sleeping." Riley admitted.

"Don't let him hear you say that, you'll digging your grave." Bozer said.

They shared a laugh and settled in for some sleep. They still had about nine hours left to go. They had to travel to the United Kingdom for a case. This case was longer than it should've been and the girl they were after was clever. She really like puzzles and managed to keep them off her back for a bit. Finally Mac solved the puzzles and they managed to grab the girl before she could kill any more of her class mates. It turns out the girl had been turned by her crush and saw him with another girl. It sparked jealousy then she saw them kiss and jealousy turned to rage. The girl was unstable, always had been according to her father, before she killed him. The girl killed her mother when she was young for denying her candy, but no one figured out it was her, she was only seven at the time.

Now that she was in custody, they were on their way home. The gang woke up sometime as the sun was rising over the eastern states and they were nearly home. Nearly. They felt the jet make a move off their course as Matty's phone rang. They have another case in St. Louis. Some guy sent them a request to play a game. What game they weren't sure of. But instead of heading home, they were heading to their next hotel. At least they could shower and wash their clothes from the previous case as most hotels have a laundry room for guests.

They arrived in St. Louis and were escorted to their hotel by an agent who was already their waiting for them. She gave them their key cards for their room on the top floor. The suite was very nice and like a small apartment. It had two bedrooms, one for the boys and girls with their own bathrooms, there was a kitchen and a living room. They agent let them settle in, shower, do some laundry, dress in fresh clothing and then briefed on what was going on downstairs in a conference room.

"I'm agent Sabrina Michaels, Homeland Security. I brought you here to help us nab a killer the locals call "Killer Gamer". He's killed twelve people this past year, but in total has killed we estimate over a hundred." Agent Sabrina said.

"Jesus. Over a hundred? Guy doesn't mess around does he?" Bozer asked.

"No. He's also never satisfied and a sore loser." She said.

"Do you anything else about him?" Mac asked.

"Only that he's a college kid about 26 years of age and is a model son and student." She said.

"But that's out in the open. What about behind closed doors?" Matty asked.

"Not sure. Anyone who got close to finding out wound up dead one way or another." Sabrina said.

"What's his name? Maybe I can dig up something you can't." Riley said.

"Alexander Sweet." Sabrina said. "Alright, I'll leave you to it. Call if you find anything. I have to get back to the office."

"We will." Matty said.

Sabrina left and the gang headed back up to their room and got to work. Sabrina didn't mention how these games went but they didn't really want to know. Riley got to work while Mac and the others did their own research. Each of one of them had the same thought on their mind.

This case was going to be a make it or break it thing.

 **Lizzie Freaking Borden in the beginning...jeez...**

 **Until Next Time! Anyone else having episode withdrawals?**


	3. Got The What, Need The How

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I know. I know. I said updates would go back to normal this week but Ohio weather decided this week was a good idea to bring on the summer weather after it has been in the sixties most of the month...sigh...my poor head. I hate my sinuses. Then the weather is suppose to go back down to the sixties/seventies. Blegh. At least I can be barefooted! Whoo! NO SOCKS! Raynauds plus joint implants plus cold equals not a fun time. Blegh. Anyways. My devious plot penguins (the bunnies are still on vacation...little buttholes) decided a fic where Mac vs Appendicitis might be funny. They were right. It was cute, funny, angsty, had some tooth rotting fluff but overall pretty fun. So prepare yourself Mac a Boy! You're about to be betrayed by your own body, or so the plot bunnies..er penguins say. Alright! Got some reviews to answer! So let's hop to it! When we left off, the team arrived in St. Louis for another case. Oh boy.**

 **OuterMars-Indeed he would! Thank you so much sweetie :) Hope you have a great week!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-The name came from my friends, they would call me that when we play Super Smash Bros XD There is no love when it comes to me and that game.**

 **AgentofLegends27-*blushes* Aw. Thank you so much sweetie *bright happy smile***

 **poxelda-Thank you sweetie! The games will begin soon ;)**

 **Guest-Thank you sweetie :)**

 **TinkerBella7-Thank you love! The games will begin soon :) Prepare yourself.**

 **lanteaddicted-Ugh...it's awful. I want season 2 right now *Mac pouts***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Got The What, Need The How**

As Riley dug up more information on their psycho of the week, the others were going over the 'games' to see if there were any patterns, something distinct about them, or if they're there own thing. Some of the games were too gruesome to mention while others were their own thing. No patterns of any kind. Mac gave them all one more once over and discovered that the killer, even though the 'player' was winning would cheat in some way and turn the game into his favor. So Agent Sabrina was right. The man was a sore loser.

"Sore loser is right." Mac muttered to himself, or so he thought.

"What's up kiddo? Got something?" Jack asked.

"Agent Sabrina said that our killer was a sore loser. Well, she wasn't lying." Mac said laying out the photos and rewinding the tapes a little. "Look carefully."

They looked and didn't quite catch what Mac was talking about. So he showed them, and they got it.

"So he cheats to win. No one everyone dies anyways." Bozer said.

"Speaking of sore losers, I got a little something on our killer." Riley said. "I managed to hack his home computer and got access to a hidden diary.

They huddled around her and she told them that their killer Andrew Sweets out in the open was a sweet kid and model student. Behind close doors, the man had been abused by his mother, father, step mother, and older brother. Mostly by his older brother when they were dumped on the side of the road by their father and step mother. The abuse by the older got worse until Andrew had had enough and play his first 'game'. He knocked his older brother out and took an abandoned salvage yard. He tied his brother up with chains and used the giant magnet crane used to move cars, and moved his brother over to the crusher. When his brother woke up, he snarled at Andrew and demanded to be let go, but Andrew shook his head and the game began. Brent his brother lost and was sent to his death. Andrew watched with a sick smile as his brother was crushed to death.

Riley then told them after giving herself a moment, that after his brother's death he went after his mother and her game ended in her burning alive, then he went after his father and step mother to which he stuck them in a hot tub and electrocuted them after their game. No matter how they begged and apologized, it was too late. Their fates were sealed and Andrew was happy they had gotten what they deserved. But he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more. He started out with just petty criminals and moved up to more serious offenders, but still wasn't satisfied. He went after people that reminded him of his family and government agents next. According to his diary there was an end to this. He was waiting on one person and this one person would make the ultimate game. After the ultimate game no matter who wins or dies, he would finally be satisfied.

"Jesus." Bozer said. "Think I'm going to be sick."

Jack looked over at Mac and smirked. The kid was thinking of something. Of what they'll soon find out.

"Riley, does he have any friends? Our killer might have some triggers that can be useful." Mac said.

Riley read through the diary some more and found that he did but nothing triggered him, and if it did it was nothing that could be seen out in the open. He also did everything in stages. Since the games didn't have set patterns the stages were different. But it was like a video game. There was stage one, stage two, stage three, and so on until you got to the final boss.

"So we got nothing other than he's a big psycho?" Bozer asked.

"This is why you're not a field agent." Mac said.

"What?" Bozer asked looking at Mac confused.

"You're not looking at the big picture. We have what we need to catch him, but what we do need is a plan on how to catch him." Mac said.

Bozer blushed a little and started to look at things they why they would and the big picture was right in front of him. Mac was right, as always. They had the what, they now needed the how.

Elsewhere In An Unknown Location

"Finally. You're here." Andrew said with a sadistic smile.

He looked at his desktop screen and gently ran his fingers down the face on the screen.

"The ultimate game can now begin." Andrew said lovingly to the screen.

He had been waiting for this moment for years and now it was here. It was here and he was going to enjoy every single second of it.

 ***shudders* Damn Andrew. Take some Midol and have some chocolate, you'll be fine!**

 **Until Next Time! I HAS CAKE! NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM**


	4. Escape!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! So sorry for the delays! My internet's been spotty, the weather once again got me, and I've been working on my books. So many chapters so little time! But I'm here tonight and I have a new chapter for y'all! Whoo! No episodes for anything. All my favorite shows are on break for the summer now...*turns Magic School Bus on Netflix on* I regret nothing. I love the Magic School Bus. I could wait for my dad to get home and we could watch some of the cartoons he use to watch as a kid that are on Netflix. Retro cartoons are the best! I love them. Cheesy puns and all. Ninja Turtles is my favorite! I want to be a hero in a half shell. Anyways. Arrow fans! Next Thursday be sure to check out Ninja Warrior! Our boy Amell will be on it for Red Nose Day :) I already have the DVR set and ready to go! I'm excited, and it's for a good cause :) It reminds of my younger days where I use to be a Girl Scout and I remember doing a lot of volunteer work including one where my troop baked cookies for and gave to homeless families with children or children who were on their own. It was fun and I loved seeing the children's eyes light up and the parents (if present) smiling. Hey! There y'all go! If you need an idea for a fundraiser or your own Girl Scout troop, give this a thought! Anyways. I think I've rambled on long enough. When we left off, our gang found the why! Just need the how!**

 **TinkerBella7-Nope. It's going to be a bad day for Mac and the gang. Anyways. Thank you sweetie!**

 **poxelda-Thank you sweetie! Let's find out, shall we?**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Creepy guy is creepy. XD So am I! The grocery store near my house has s'more stuff on sale. I just might have to get some :) Thank you sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Escape! The Game Begins!**

After some much needed sleep the gang huddled at the kitchen table finishing up breakfast while discussing what they were going to do today. Jack and Mac were going to go and chat with some of the college kids and see they say about Andrew, what they honestly thought about him, while the other three Matty, Riley, and Bozer were going to hang out here at the hotel and do some more research on the games and Andrew with Agent Sabrina. While they worked all of them were going to come up with ideas on how to catch Andrew and bring his games to an end.

When breakfast was finished and dishes were washed, the gang separated and got to work.

Jack and Mac made to the campus and began to ask around about Andrew. Some said he was very sweet but very quiet. Others said he was weird and didn't talk much. Most of them said they felt a weird vibe coming from him, as if he was planning something. The teachers said the same things. Some said he was sweet, others, you get the gist.

Mac was sitting on the fountains edge waiting for Jack who was grabbing them some food from a food truck. While he was waiting, Mac got out his phone and texted Bozer on how things on their end was going. Bozer said they weren't really getting anywhere. Other than his diary, Andrew had no birth certificates, social security card, nothing. Not even a drivers license. Mac frowned at that information. If there was nothing on Andrew Sweets, his name is either fake or he's a ghost.

Mac: Tell Riley his name might be an alias or you're dealing with a ghost.

Bozer: A ghost? Isn't our guy alive?

Mac: Not that type of ghost. If Andrew Sweets is really his name but with no records, then technically he doesn't exist.

Bozer: Oh! Okay, I'll tell her!

Mac: Good. Jack and I are almost done here, you should tell Matty will be heading back soon.

Bozer: I'm on it and Riley said she'll take a look.

Mac: Keep me posted if I'm not back.

Bozer: You betcha! See ya soon!

Mac: Bye Boze.

Mac put his phone back in his pocket and looked around for a moment. He saw Jack at the food truck just now ordering and continued to look around. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up when some student sat next to him.

"Hey." The kid said.

"Hi." Mac said awkwardly.

"You new here? I haven't seen you before." The kid asked.

"No. I went to college before and had to dropout. Got too expensive." Mac lied.

"It happens. You thinking of going back?" Kid asked.

"Maybe." Mac lied again.

"Well, if you do go back, come here. It's a great school." The kid said getting up and tossing his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll look into it." Mac said with a small smile.

"Cool. Later." The kid said and walked away with a wicked grin. "Much later."

Mac shivered and he wasn't even cold. Jack finally came back and asked who he was talking to. Mac shrugged but told Jack about him feeling uncomfortable. With that, Jack made them go back to the hotel where they met up with the others earlier than they wanted. Mac told them what happened and Matty immediately started to ask questions to which Mac answered.

"Alright. Mac, you'll be staying here with me. It's time to switch teams anyways." Matty said.

Mac nodded and before Riley and Bozer left with Jack, he asked if she got anything more on their guy.

"No. There was nothing. Andrew Sweets is his real identity, but no documents on him. We're definitely dealing with a ghost." Riley said.

"Explains why no one's caught him or suspected him." Jack said.

"It's pretty hard. Ghosts can get away with anything since they're not in any system, no one can prosecute them. Catching a ghost is rare." Mac explained.

Someone was about to say something when the fire alarm blared. They threw the door opened and looked over the balcony, ten floors below and rapidly climbing were big flames.

"Move! Now!" Jack ordered.

Mac and the others rushed back inside and gathered what they could and rushed for the stairs, and all but gunned it as fast they could. They hear screaming and crying as people tried to escape the blaze. The lower they got, the thicker the smoke got, the hotter it felt, but they couldn't panic. Panicking would lead to disaster.

But one thing they felt for sure of was, their game has just begun.

 **The game is on y'all! Prepare yourselves and strap in! We're in for a ride.**

 **Until Next Time! I want a s'more so much. The crave is real.**


	5. Stage One: Complete

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I know...this was suppose to be out last night. But Ohio weather (gah Ohio...come on bro, you're making my eyes itch to all hell!) and there's a writing contest coming up, and the deadline is next week. I'm no where near prepared and if I want to get my entry in, I need to book it on this novel. So this week, I'll probably be focusing more on my novel as I try to get it ready for this contest. I know, I said normal updates again...but when a door opens and all that jazz. So yeah. Bare with me here! I'll get my chapters out to ya, I promise! Anyways. My younger brother wants to be a YouTuber. Good for him! He has my support. It got me thinking back when I wanted to be a YouTuber. Now, for me it's something I would do as a side thing. But I have been think of doing a podcast of some sort. Now it would of course be for an older audience, late teen to adult, and I would do it at night for my fellow night owls. The subject would be about anything. It would all be random. So, I've been looking into it and I'm still making decisions Anyways. Same brother asked me a great question. We went to go get lunch and he told me he always drives cautiously behind a semi. I told him that's really good. Then he asked this: You know the Mammoth Car from Speed Racer? Me: Yeah? Him: What would you do if you saw it in your rearview mirror? Me: Cry. Him: *laughs* Alright, I've rambled enough! When we left off, FIRE!**

 **poxelda-Thank you sweetie! Our creep of the week is certainly showing his crazy.**

 **AgentofLegends27-Here you go sweetie!**

 **rainbowrocks2016-Thank you so much sweetie! For me it can be a problem, because I'm an author. I always want to see what happens next in a story, and when I don't it bugs me (also, curiosity kills me)! So yeah. But I'm glad you love it and you're enjoying it! And everyone makes it out! No death fics...they break my heart.**

 **Lhaven-Perhaps. We'll have to press on and find out ;)**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-*roasts a marshmallow by the flames*...I regret nothing *eats mallow***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Stage One: Complete**

The gang made out of the building and joined the crowd of people outside watching the blaze eat the hotel like a tasty treat. Sirens and bright flashing lights surrounded them and the building. Firefighters were battling the blaze while police questioned hotel personal and EMTs looked over guests making sure they were alright. The gang watched on and moved a way a little bit to discuss what had happened. Mac theorized that this was the stage. They had to prove they could survive what was thrown at them, so their killer might be nearby.

"If he is nearby, where would he be?" Bozer asked.

"He could be blending in with the crowd." Riley said. "After all, why do this just to get caught?"

"Ri's right. Why go through the trouble. But how do we know this was stage one? He could be trying to spook us." Jack said.

"This would be a little low for him. He would've gone bigger to spook us." Matty said. "I agree with Baby Einstein. This was stage one."

"Well, we passed. What next?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll find out soon. Now we just need to relocate." Mac said.

"I'm on it." Sabrina said pulling out her phone to make a few calls.

"So, what's next? If this was survival, what awaits us now?" Matty asked looking at Mac.

"Not sure, but it could be something more drastic than this." Mac said. "He knows we can survive now, so he can throw something bigger our way."

"What if this wasn't about survival? But to get our attention?" Bozer asked, he shrugged when he got a look from teammates. "Trying to keep things light."

"Boze if this was just an attention grabber, we'd be fried because he would attention from more than just us." Jack said.

"Okay. Okay. So what now?" Bozer asked.

"Now, we get to our new hotel and settle in. Come on." Sabrina said coming up to them and leading them a van.

In the crowd a college kid watched the black SUV leave. He smirked cruelly. He went to his car and drove to the city. It was time to set up the next stage, but first he needed to go to the hardware store. He needed some things like rope, chains, and duct tape. He also needed to get some stuff from the grocery store to make fake blood.

The gang settled into their new room and tried to relax. They were still a little shaken from the fire. On the news, there were no deaths and injuries recorded were minor. So pretty much everyone made it out almost unscathed. At least no one was injured severely or died. Their killer despite this being a game, wasn't messing around. One of them might not make it out of this alive.

Mac couldn't help but wonder what was going through their killer's mind as he did this. First it was for revenge for the abuse he suffered, but now? Was he truly unsatisfied or was there more to it? What could he possibly gain now that his revenge was served? Was it for the adrenaline like most killers? Did it bring him joy? Or did he like simply like games? Mac simply could not fathom why their killer used games this deadly to gain what pleases him. He got his revenge, he should be pacified. But it seems there was more to their killer than meets the eye.

Mac was shaken out of his thoughts and was made to eat dinner which he didn't see anyone getting, but then again he was so far into his thoughts that he didn't realize he drifted off. Jack had a knowing look on his face while the others tried to figure out what the blonde was thinking.

In An Unknown Location

The kid held a roll of duct tape and gazed at it lovingly before putting it into the cart with the ropes and chains. He was nearly finished here. He just needed to grab a few more items to prepare for the next stage. He pushed the cart to the checkout and gave the old guy a friendly smile.

"Ah Andrew. Still fixing up that old family house eh?" The elderly man asked scanning the items.

"Yes, it's been difficult. This is third time I ran out of duct tape. I'm also hoping the ropes and chains will suffice with helping me move some of the more heavier items." Andrew said.

"You sure you don't need any help?" The man asked.

"No sir! I'm almost finished anyways. Have a good weekend Mr. Anderson!" Andrew said heading out.

"Bye Andrew, and good luck!" The man called back to him.

Andrew drove to the grocery with a smirk on his face. The blonde boy won't know what hit him in this next stage.

 **Uh oh. Jack better keep an eye on Mac!**

 **Until Next Time! *pulls earbud out of ear and feels something wet, sees it's blood, now has a cotton ball in ear***


	6. Mommy Matty

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I know...I suck. So does real life. That and I did say that I was going to focus more on my novel this week as I get it ready for a contest. So yeah. I haven't left or abandoned the story! I would never do that, at least not without an explanation. Anyways. I'm trying to balance things out and such, I'm getting back to my normal routine slowly but surely. So bare with me here! I'll get back to normal updates. Eventually. Anywho. All my favorite shows are summer break! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *panics* *calms down and takes a deep breath*...*panics some more* *flat lines* *comes back* Lol. I'm all good y'all. I got plenty of book projects and fanfiction to keep me busy. I just need to stay motivated and such. Which is kind of hard for me. My anxiety always has me second guessing things, so staying motivated is hard. But I'm trying! Anyways. Not sure what story's going to come next after this one, but I have plenty for ya! Thank you vacation to Virginia XD My notebook is full of idea, plots, and outlines. Even have some doodles and future comic pages (IF I CAN EVER FIGURE OUT HOW TO WORK MY TABLET!). So yeah! Even got a little Mac fic coming. Remember my first fic that had little Mac? Well, I'm revisiting it and making changes. Also BABY MAC IS FREAKING ADORABLE! *squee* Alright. Alright. I'm done rambling for now. Let's get going! When we left off, Andrew's making his move! EEP! Run Mac! Run!**

 **TinkerBella7-Chp 4: I don't like him either *shivers* Scary times definitely ahead! Chp. 5: I'm with ya, and I'm writing this story! Big brother better keep a real close eye on little brother. Thank you sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mommy Matty and Stage Two Begins**

Mac shifted on the bed once more and sighed. He just couldn't sleep. He got up slowly without waking Jack and walked into the kitchen and poured himself some milk that Bozer bought for coffee. It was nice to have a kitchen in their hotel room. It gave families and others the option to cook instead of eating out ever night on their business trip or vacation. Whoever came up with that concept deserves a big pat on the back and a raise. Mac took his glass and sat at the breakfast counter. He stared at his glass for a moment then he took a sip of it when he heard footsteps. He stilled and listened carefully, then turned carefully to see Matty behind him. He sighed in relief. Matty poured herself some milk and joined Mac at the counter. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, then Matty spoke up.

"Couldn't sleep?" Matty asked softly.

"No. Something about this case irks me and I can't figure it out." Mac explained speaking softly as well. "What about you? Couldn't sleep either?"

"You're not the only one Baby Einstein, and no. I heard someone out here and came to see who it was." Matty said. "But that's not the only reason you're up. What's going on in that head of yours and don't you dare lie to me."

Mac looked at Matty and sighed, then he spoke. "It's Andrew. He reminds me of Murdoc."

"Murdoc?" Matty questioned.

"Yeah. They both like games, though Murdoc was more mental. They're both so..." Mac couldn't finish.

"Alike. But in more ways than one, and before you say it or even think it, you're not like either." Matty said.

"But-" Mac started.

"Mac. You're nothing like Murdoc. Nothing. If you truly believe that, I will smack you." Matty said.

Mac looked at Matty and inwardly gulped. Even though Matty was a tiny thing she packs a mean hit. He, Riley, and Bozer cringed when she punched Jack after their last mission. Poor Jack had a bruise for weeks. Though he did deserve it for the joke he made. Mac nodded and believed Matty, not just because she threatened him, but because she actually cares.

"Good. Finished?" She asked motioning to his glass.

He nodded then yawned.

"Back to bed Baby Einstein. I need you sharp on this case." Matty said.

Mac nodded again while rubbing his eyes like a sleepy toddler. Matty was smiling on the inside. She couldn't deny, Mac was freaking adorable. She and Mac said their goodnights again and headed back to bed.

Mac felt better after his talk with Matty. He looked over at Bozer who had claimed his own bed, was sprawled out like an octopus and snoring. He climbed back into his and Jack's bed, and got into a comfortable position. He smiled when Jack rolled over and threw a protective arm over him. This wasn't the time Jack did it. After the army, Mac stayed with Jack a few times and ended up in his bed after a bad night, the same happened after he and Jack joined the Phoenix Foundation. It still happens from time to time despite Mac having his own room at Jack's place. Mac admits to himself that even he needs the comfort of his big brother and father figure. Mac snuggled into Jack and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Jack didn't open his eyes but he did smirk. He Mac leave the bed and was about to go get him when he heard Matty take over for him. He waited for Mac to come back and rolled over throwing his arm over. He felt Mac snuggling into his protective embrace, and then he smirked. His little brother and surrogate son was alright, and he too fell back into peaceful sleep.

The Next Day

The next day, it all happened so fast. One minute things were peaceful and the next there was chaos. Among the chaos, they lost sight each other. When they found each other, one of them was missing. Vanished into thin air. Then they spotted the message.

'Game on. Stage Two begins!'

The games were truly on, and the prize? One of their own.

 **MEEP! *hides* Shit just got real! But that cute scene with Mac and Jack, tho!**

 **Until Next Time! *watches an online documentary on Ouija Boards* I'm pretty curious now...**


	7. Stage Two End

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I know...I gave myself a deadline and I'm freaking out. It's helping me get stuff done, but I'm freaking out...why do I do this to myself? Anyways. I'm working on balancing everything out to where I can write multiple chapters for both my novels and then have the time to write for y'all. My ink monster would team up with Bendy and kill me if I didn't finish the book! Speaking of Bendy, if you have not played Bendy and The Ink Machine, I highly recommend it. It's amazing and terrifying at the same time. It has two chapters out already with a third on the way! I'm really excited! I love this game. I mean obviously, my book was inspired by it. Anyways. Bare with me here. I'm working it. When I find my groove, updates should go back to normal. Hopefully. Anyways. Congratulations to any graduates in my audience, or if you're a parent and have a kiddo graduating, or to anyone graduating in general. Congrats everyone! If you're not graduating, if you have another year or so left, have a great summer! Keep reaching for stars! Alright, I'm done rambling for now. Let's get going! When we left off, chaos happened! AH!**

 **Soupsdone-Here you go! And of course ;) Mac is a trouble magnet after all.**

 **poxelda-Big bro and little bro! Sigh. Love it. Hehehe ;) I'm not the Empress of the darkside for nothing sweetie!**

 **AgentofLegends27-Love the big bro and little bro moments between them in the show! So of course I'm going to keep it that way but add my own tooth rotting fluff to mix ;)**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-It was bound to happen sooner or later XD**

 **lenail125-Thank you sweetie!**

 **TinkerBella7-Mama Matty! We haven't seen them bond yet, so I fixed it ;) Brotherly fluff for the win! Whoo! Thank you sweetie :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Stage Two End, Boss Stage Begin**

Mac woke to his head pounding. He went to message his temples but found he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and found he was tied to a pole with his arms behind him and sitting on a crate. His ankles were tied as well and he was gagged duct tape. He looked around and saw he was in a basement. A finished basement, that could pass for an apartment. It had a kitchen, bedroom, full bath, a living room area, laundry room, and small room which Mac didn't want to know what it was for. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm the storm in his mind. He needed to escape of course, but he to do so he needed to have clear head.

 _When you're captured you must keep a level head. It's difficult but it's really important. A few deep breaths will settle your heart and clear your head. Once your head clear, find out what you're tied up with. Once you know you can, you can something to cut yourself free with. Knowing what your tied up with is important to know. Ropes can be tricky and it might take forever with some knives. Duct tape is a pain but easier to cut yourself out of and anything with do. Zip ties is another story, and and handcuffs you might be sitting pretty for a while._

Mac felt along wrists and felt thin ropes. Mac brought his legs up and twisted around to get to his back up knife he started carrying in his boots in the event his pocket knife was taken or he couldn't reach it. Like now. He sawed through the ropes and untied his legs. He then got his gag off and took off out the slider door. He bolted for the woods and thought that was too easy.

Suddenly Mac wished it was too easy. The forest was set a blaze!

"What is with this guy and fire?!" Mac asked himself and kept moving.

Mac bolted until he came to a cliff and looked behind him. The fire was creeping closer and fast! He looked down and saw the drop. He knew it was survivable but there would be no way he'd escape without a bruise or two. Worse case, a broken bone.

'But it's either jump or burn. I choose life!' Mac thought to himself and jumped.

He landed into the freezing water and nearly blacked out. He swam to the surface and took a deep breath when he hit the surface and swam forward to some kind of land.

Back at the house Andrew was beaming. He was right. MacGyver was truly amazing. He passed the first two stages. Some people didn't even make it past the second stage. They would give up or die. Not only did MacGyver escape him twice, he managed to survive where others didn't.

"Amazing indeed. It's time to start the Boss Stage." Andrew said.

He got up to prepare and made a phone call.

"Wesley? Andrew. Yes! It has been a long time. Listen, I need a favor. Do you happen to have a crane I borrow for a bit?" Andrew asked. "Oh yes! Still fixing this old place up. I got the basement finished, time for the next stage. Great! I'll pick it up in the morning! See ya Wes!"

Andrew smirked something awful. "Excellent. Soon the real fun begins."

Mac swam for what felt like hours but he was sure it was a little less. He was tired and hurting. He got to shore and immediately gathered large strong branches and made a small shelter. Once he was done he gathered smaller sticks and dry leaves, then found a stone and got out his pocket knife. He swiped the blade across the stone and created sparks which started the fire. Another good thing was that the stone sharpened his blade.

He shivered and scooted closer to his fire. He really wanted Jack, he would've called him by now but he forgot his phone in all the chaos and he wanted to go home.

Little did Mac know, the Boss Stage was about to begin.

Back With Gang

Jack paced while Riley typed away trying to track Mac but having no luck what so ever. He was getting more and more anxious by the moment.

"Jack calm down." Matty said.

"I can't calm down and I won't Matty. Not until I have my boy back." Jack said.

"You know we'll find him Jack." Bozer said. "If anyone can find him, it's my girl Riley."

Riley smirked and shook her head but she knew that until Mac was back with them, there was no end to Hurricane Jack. She type some more and received a message with a video.

"Guys I got something." Riley said.

She played the video and watched as Mac escaped and ran. A camera, which they assumed was one of those fancy RC copters, followed Mac through the woods and watched in terror as the woods was set on fire. They shared Mac's thoughts on the fire thing, but then the terror really struck. They watched Mac jump from the cliff.

When the video ended the words **BOSS STAGE BEGIN** popped up on the screen.

Jack walked away, punched the wall, and stormed out of the room. They need to find Mac now.

 **Oh snap...now the terror's just begun. Strap in kiddos. The ride's about to get bumpy.**

 **Until Next Time! *looks at calender...looks at deadline...dies***


	8. From Bad To Worse

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I know...I suck...REAL LIFE LIKES TO MAH FRAKKING BUTTONS! Also, I have a busy weekend with grad parties and such, so updates might not happen. I know. I'm still working on it. But I wanted to get updates out at least yesterday and today because tomorrow I'll be busy helping my parents get things ready for my youngest brothers grad party, then Saturday is the party, then Sunday I think I have one to go to. Not really positive. But that's my schedule for the weekend. Pretty busy. If I have time Sunday, I'll get another chapter out, if not I'll see ya on Monday! Anyways. If anyone is graduating or have graduated congrats! Happy Late Memorial Day! Thank you to those who serve and are currently serving. Also, Happy June and Pride Month! My LGBT brothers and sisters have my love along with our allies! Though I love everyone :) No hate here and will not be tolerated. The world has been poisoned with too much of it already. Anyways. Summer is here (not officially but to me June 1st was the start of summer)! Whoo! Swimming! I love to swim. I'm not a strong swimmer but I know how too and can keep my head above water. But still. I love to swim! I can't wait to start going with my bestie again. Her grandma has a pool in her yard and loves it when we come over. Alright. I'm done rambling. When we left off, Mac is some deep shit! And Jack is not happy...**

 **AgentofLegends27-Here you go sweetie! I've died twenty times over XD But I'm hey, I'm getting my stuff done for once!**

 **lenail125-Jack is not too happy and won't be until he has his Mac back (rhyming accidentally XD)**

 **TinkerBella7-Then I'm doing my job right ;) Thank you sweetie!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **From Bad to Worse**

Mac slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the pain he felt, he didn't remember dozing off. He then sat up swiftly as his foggy mind caught up with him and it sent him into a coughing fit. His chest screamed in agony along with the rest of his battered body, when the fit was over he looked his body. He was covered in small cuts and large bruises. He made to stand but cried out when his ankle screamed. He examined it and determined it broken. He knew taking his boot off the swelling would get worse, so he kept it on, knowing it could do more than good but his current circumstance wasn't ideal. He made a simple splint and found a large sturdy branch to use as crutch. He was nearly sent back to the ground when a wave of dizziness hit, and he cursed. He was hurt and now sick.

He took a few deep breaths as his aching chest allowed and slowly moved forward. As much as he wanted to rest, he had to keep moving.

'If Jack were here he would carry me through this forest.' Mac thought to himself.

Mac smiled at the thought and carried on with his long and painful trek through the woods. Soon he was getting hot and tired, and knew his fever had spiked and was threatening to send him under along with the pain. Sure enough the fever took him down and he passed out.

With Jack and The Others

Jack went for walk in the hotel gardens to clear his head and felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He took a shaking deep breath and closed his eyes. His boy was hurting, badly. Mac needed him like yesterday. He didn't sleep at all and was all the more angry. He was tired and just wanted his kid home. Riley was working on finding out where the forest is from the news this morning and was suppose to text him when she found it.

His phone dinged just a few seconds after that thought and he smirked. Riley found it. He ran back to the room and saw them getting ready and got ready as well. Mac was coming home today. They piled into the SUV and took off with Jack driving.

"Jack slow down!" Matty said with a glare.

"No. We're not wasting anymore time. Mac needed us yesterday." Jack said speeding up.

"We're no good to Mac dead!" Matty argued.

Jack looked over at Matty and pinned her with a glare of his own and she backed down.

"Just don't get us arrested." She mumbled.

Jack smirked put the pedal to metal. Despite his upbringing, he himself wasn't religious but sent a prayer out to whoever to keep Mac in one piece until they got to him.

Back With Mac

Andrew grinned wickedly and gently picked the unconscious MacGyver up in a bridal carry. He then carried the boy back to the cliff side where the crane he borrowed from a friend was waiting. He gently set the blonde back on the ground and retied him with rope, then gagged him with duct tape wrapped around his head. He then flipped Mac over and hooked the ropes to the hook and got into the crane. He lifted Mac up and positioned over the cliff.

Andrew smirked and went to his shed which was secluded nearby and turned on the cameras. This was going to be fun.

Mac woke up slowly and freaked when he saw he suspended over the cliff. When the crane cricked and groaned he stilled. Soon his body ached to move, twitch or something. But he couldn't move without risking sending both him and the crane over the edge. He was dizzy, sick, hurt, sore, and he really wanted to shower and sleep for a week. He monologued to himself and panicked a little.

'Jack please hurry!' Mac thought to himself.

He didn't know if could on much longer. Even Mac knew that stubborness and adrenaline only worked for so long, and he was running out of both as his fever and the pain once more took him under into sweet black oblivion.

 **Back to the prologue. I didn't want to write all out again, so go read it XD I will try to see ya Sunday, if not then Monday! Kiss!**

 **Until Next Time! *yells at Netflix to get MacGyver 2016 already***


	9. Poetic Justice

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I know! I promised a chapter last night but my youngest brother's graduation was last night. I honestly thought it was on a Friday like mine and my other two brothers. But nope! It was last night. It was a nice ceremony though! It was in a haunted theater XD Love it! The Civic Theater is awesome though, not just because of the ghosts but because the atmosphere of it. The have a sky in the theater which has moving clouds like in our actual sky. It's awesome. Anyways XD I'm really proud of my youngest brother. He'll be going to college in the fall, so definitely proud! Congrats to other graduates in the audience! Whether it's high school or college, you should be proud! That and it's over XD Anyways. Started belly dancing to keep in shape and I love it! Just doing the basics for right now, but if anyone in my audience knows how to belly dance and has any tips or pointers, please share them! By all means :) Always room for improvement and learning ;) And leftover cupcakes! We have a ton of leftovers from my youngest brother's grad party, including cupcakes and cookies...yum...*munches on a cupcake after doing another belly dancing session*...I regret nothing XD Anyways. When we left off Mac needs Jack like right now! Let's go!**

 **AgentofLegends27-Here you go sweetie ;)**

 **Soupsdone-XD Thank ya much sweetie! I love interacting with my readers :) Glad you like both!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Poor baby :( Jack's on his way!**

 **TinkerBella7-His poor leg. I've never broken my ankle but I have had surgery on it...it sucked. Jack wants his boy home safe and sound and is willing to let the world burn to do it X3 Don't worry, Andrew will get what's coming to him. Thank you sweetie!**

 **poxelda-Poor Mac a Boy! Jack's coming!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Poetic Justice Turned Nightmare**

"Ri, how close are we?" Jack asked as he geared up to take the four wheeler they rented nearby out to Mac's location.

"We're not to far, but we have to be careful. The drones location is back at the cliffs." Riley said climbing onto to one of the four wheelers.

"Good. We have no time to waste. Let's saddle up and go!" Jack said climbing onto a four wheeler and revved the engine.

Matty climbed on with Riley and Bozer was with Jack, and they took off into the woods. Jack had to let Riley lead as she knew where they were going. When they saw the big crane holding an now unconscious Mac over the cliff, they stopped a few feet away and Jack quickly dismounted with Matty, then fired off warning shots when Andrew tried to run. Andrew stopped and turned to face them with a wicked smirk on his face that Jack wanted to beat off of him. Jack also noticed the gun shot sounds didn't wake Mac. Injured or not, the sound always woke him or Mac since their army days. But Mac didn't move or even flinch. He was still. Jack couldn't even tell if the boy was breathing. He needed to get Mac back to ground and to a hospital. He returned his focus to Andrew.

"You got me. But if you want him, you're going to have to get him." Andrew said.

"How cliche of you. Now stop the bullshit and give us Mac." Matty demanded.

Andrew shivered as the words were cold and she actually scared him. But he shook it off and would not let this woman intimidate him. This was his game and he would win. He always wins. There was no way this woman and her clan were going to win. He was in control and was so close to victory.

"Now now. You forget that I'm in control. Don't make me angry or your boy, takes another swan dive and this time he will not make it alive!" Andrew threw back.

Matty saw right through him and didn't rise to his bait. Neither did Jack she noticed, she also noticed he was smirking, she watched as he looked back at Riley and winked then she nodded. She inwardly raised an eyebrow and would question him later. But right now Mac needed them.

Jack saw right through Andrew and smirked, he looked to Riley and winked, and mentally praised her when she nodded. He and Mac have been in this situation before and he knew where the bad guy was going to with it and blah blah. He fired his gun again and Andrew flinched, suddenly Riley tackled him to the ground and wrestled with him.

Riley tackled Andrew and wrestled the remote out of his hand and kicked him in the face before taking off back to her family. They watched as Andrew got up and seethed with rage. He was losing and losing control. He started pacing then screaming.

"No! No no no no no! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

Matty fired her gun and was satisfied when he shut up.

"I'm not suppose to lose. I never lose!" Andrew screamed.

"Get over it asshole! Everyone loses!" Jack shouted.

"Not me! Never me!" Andrew spat back, then he began to pace again.

While he was pacing they moved Mac over to them was about to lower him to the ground when Andrew suddenly jumped onto the crane it swung back over the cliff. Andrew climbed to the top of the crane where he could reach down activate the manual release hatch.

"I will not lose." Andrew snarled.

Riley still holding the remote got an idea. Without dropping Mac, she shook the crane and watched as Andrew tried to hang on. Jack then fired a shot and knocked Andrew of the crane and they watched as Andrew plummeted to his death.

"Well. At least he can't hurt anyone anymore." Bozer said.

Jack, Matty, and Riley agreed and Riley managed to get Mac back over to them and gently lowered him to the ground. Once he was on the ground Jack flew over to him and began untying him and took the tape off his face. Jack searched Mac for injuries and swore. Not only was Mac battered and bruised to all hell and had a busted ankle, Mac was also very sick.

Jack tried to rouse Mac but to no avail. He had someone get him a med kit and a blanket. Once he had Mac patched up to the best of his abilities, he wrapped Mac up in the blanket the brought and got on one of the four wheelers. Bozer got on behind him to make sure Jack had a good hold on Mac, since he was holding him with one arm and driving with the other. They took off with Riley and Matty right behind them. They made it back to SUV and Jack tossed Riley the keys telling her to get them to the nearest hospital fast. She nodded and got into the drivers seat. Jack got into the back and folded down the seats to the floor and laid Mac out. Bozer and Matty climbed in ready to help.

Once they were in and ready, Riley took off like a bat out of hell. They were making good time when Jack shouted.

"Ri, pedal to the metal! Mac stopped breathing!" Jack shouted to her.

Riley looked into the rear view mirror and refocused on the road doing what Jack told her. Mac was turning blue and not breathing. Matty and Jack were performing CPR while Bozer was on standby to switch out or give further first aid. They were getting closer when the SUV sputtered and died. Riley tried to start it but nothing.

"Dammit!" Riley swore.

She looked back and swore again. Mac still wasn't breathing.

 **Oh snap...again sorry for the delays! I honestly thought it was on a different day, but nope!**

 **Until Next Time! The floor is lava...*grins wickedly and writes down a Mac oneshot***


	10. I'm Barely Breathing

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Getting back into my groove! Whoo! Also, Mac would be proud of me. My internet went out last night and I got bored and MacGyvered myself an ankle bracelet out of paperclips. Yup. I have an ankle bracelet on my ankle made of paperclips. I mean I not wearing it now, but I have it. Mac approves XD Anyways. Getting closer to our end! I know. I know. But I have some other goodies coming your way ;) We got about two or more chapters left with this one. I literally have no idea what's coming up next but it should be exciting and such. Still want to do a few crossovers with Supernatural, I have the second chapter for Miss WynonaRose's one shot To The Woodshed, I have a few other one shots, then tons of ideas I got during my vacation back in April. But yeah. Just a little FYI for y'all :) Anyways. I'm a dumb butt! I thought since the season was over that CBS wouldn't air reruns, and it has been. I could've been rewatching episodes to help with the withdrawal, but nope! I don't really watch TV much anyways. Speaking of TV, if y'all could do me a favor, head over to GreenlightPix . com, search my name and give my stories a rate and a comment! The more attention I get the better! But what is it? Well, I want to see my stories come to life on yours and my TV screen and that what the sight is for. So if you could do that for me, I'd really appreciate it! Kiss! Alright when we left off, MACKIE NO!**

 **poxelda-Mistress of pain is all part of being the Empress of the Darkside ;)**

 **AgentofLegends27-I do too. I have this love/hate relationship with them. I love to them in my stories, but I hate them on my shows and favorite stories XD**

 **Guest-*point to the bunny* It the plot bunny's idea!**

 **Objessions-Thank you sweetie! XD I got spared this time! Will be watching my back the next.**

 **TinkerBella7-Oh my! Though I'm glad he's dead too. He touched Mac. That's a no no. Thank you sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I'm Barely Breathing**

"Come on Mac! Come back! Don't you dare quit on me!" Jack demanded of the unconscious boy.

"Come on MacGyver! You die and your fired!" Matty threatened.

Bozer watched feeling completely helpless as Matty did compressions and Jack did rescue breathing. But nothing was happening. Mac was still unconscious and turning blue. His best friend was dying and he didn't know what to do.

Riley tried to start the SUV again and cursed when it didn't start. She called to Jack and told him what was happening. Jack and Mac could've had it running by now, but Mac was down and Jack was reluctant to leave Mac. Riley assured Jack that Mac was going to be okay and to go ahead and fix the SUV, she would take his place. Jack nodded and went outside to fix the car while Riley climbed in the back and resumed rescue breathing. When nothing worked she was getting more and more nervous. She put her ear to the boys chest and heard a faint heartbeat.

"Bozer med kit!" Riley demanded.

Bozer handed over the med kit and watched as Riley dug through it and let out a cry of triumph. She took what looked like an EpiPen and jabbed it into Mac's leg. She and the others watched with baited breath then let out sighs of relief when Mac took in a deep breath and started breathing again.

"What did you do?" Bozer asked.

"Adrenaline shot. Once there was a case where this was a kid who was allergic to bees. But since EpiPen's are expensive, we got adrenaline shots disguised as them." Riley explained.

"Are EpiPens and adrenaline the same?" Bozer asked.

"I'll let Mac explain that one. But for now we need to keep him breathing." Riley said.

"I'll see how Jack's doing." Matty said and was about to get out when Jack popped into the drivers and got the car started.

Matty then made they were prepared before Jack took back off like a bat out of hell. They made to the hospital right when Mac was about to stop breathing again. The medics and doctors who were on break outside got Mac on a gurney and intubated as they rushed him in the ER. Now it was time for the dreaded waiting game. They were escorted to a private waiting room and the fun of waiting began.

About two hours in Jack was climbing the walls. A nurse came out ten minutes after Mac was rushed in saying he needed emergency surgery. Jack signed the papers and the nurse vanished behind the doors once more. Jack looked over at his team and saw how anxious and tired they were. Matty was in the corner making phone calls, Bozer was dozing off slowly but kept popping his eyes open as if he missed something, and Riley was playing a game on her computer with a gamepad but Jack saw she was more focused on Mac than the game as she kept looking towards the door every few minutes.

After seven and half hours or about midnight, Mac's doctor finally came in. She was still in her surgery outfit and it was blood spattered. Jack swallowed nervously.

"Good evening or rather good morning everyone. I am Mr. MacGyver's surgeon and primary doctor, Dr. Elizabeth Mills. Call me Lillabet." The Indian women said with a thick accent, though they had to admit she spoke English perfectly. "Mr. MacGyver condition is not good at all. In fact if he has any family they should be notified. I'm afraid due to his kidnapping and what have you his lungs took a serious beating. He is able to breathe on his own but is still intubated to keep him from stopping. With his condition so grave I must warn you he could either way."

The air felt heavy, like something was weighing all of them down. They couldn't breathe.

"Can we see him?" Jack managed.

"Of course. Follow me." Lillabet said leading them to their boy.

When they got to his room, Mac was hooked up to machines keeping him here, tubes and wires criss-crossed his body as if a big spider made a web on his body. Jack felt something he dreaded. His kid was here looking like that when Mac should be at home with him fishing or with Bozer cooking or baking something new. Jack never wanted to see his kid like this. His worst nightmare was a reality and he couldn't wake up. The others broke down as they sat beside him whispering to him. Jack found his footing and sat beside Mac, then broke down.

Mac, his Mac was lying here and there was nothing Jack could do to help him.

 ***sniff* Damn you allergies! And who left this bowl of onions here?!**

 **Until Next Time! *makes another ankle bracelet with paperclips***


	11. Always Keep Fighting

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! So so so so sorry for the delays! My dad forgot to pay the cable bill so our internet was out for the last two days. For the last two days I just wrote for my novels and watched movies on my laptop. Normal my word count for the day is two thousand words, and I wrote over ten thousand...could you tell I was bored and have nothing else better to do XD But hey, at least my books are getting done! Whoo! I hope to have at least one of them done real soon. But dang, I got a lot of writing done. Shocked my fingers didn't fall off XD Also watched some old movies I haven't watched in a long time, which was fun. My youngest brother hooked my laptop to the TV and it was awesome. But now I back! I'm so happy! I was going to download the FF App so I could write on that and update, but I didn't want to use too much of my data because the app does connect to interwebs...and my data is very limited. Sigh. Anyways. Back to regular updates! Hopefully. We'll see though. Just a few more months until season two comes! Whoo! Yeah, I'm counting down. Don't look at me like that. I bet some of you are counting down as well. Yeah. That's what I thought. Lol. Anyways. Didn't get the chance to post anything on my story board on the profile, I will do that later tonight before I head to bed, so keep an eye out on the goodies to come. Alright, you've been waiting long enough, let's get going! When we left off, Mac...no...**

 **Soupsdone-I'm on it! *goes to rescue Mac* XD I have a love/hate thing with them.**

 **AgentofLegends27-Here you go sweetie! I hate onions...*glares at the ones in my fridge***

 **TinkerBella7-*gives you a big hug* There there love. He'll be okay! Thank you sweetie :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Always Keep Fighting**

Mac opened his eyes and felt a light breeze caress his cheek. He felt soft grass beneath his body and was looking up at clear blue sky. He then realized he wasn't in any pain and his body was alright. He didn't have any injuries and he could breathe, he wasn't sick. He also noticed he was wearing a white shirt and pants. They were soft and felt felt like he took his pajamas right out of the dryer. He stood up and looked around the meadow and was confused. Last he remembered he was trying to escape Andrew and jumped from cliff. Then he moved on and collapsed, afterwards was fuzzy.

Mac started to wring his fingers as he tried to figure out where he was. This place was beautiful and really quiet. It didn't feel real and yet it did.

"I know that look. You were always such a curious child, I see you haven't grown out of it." A familiar voice said.

Mac looked at the woman and his jaw dropped. He opened and closed his mouth and looked like a fish out of water. He shook his head and found his voice. It was shaky and tearful but he couldn't help it. He hasn't this person since he was little. Tears ran down his face and he didn't brush them away.

"Mom?" Mac asked tearfully.

"My baby. My Angus." She said with a bright motherly smile.

Mac gasped as his mother was the only person that could call him by his first name. He gave his mother the biggest hug he could without hurting her, though he felt her hugging back just as tight. She held her child for the time in forever and soothed as he cried on her shoulder. When he was finished and dried his eyes, he smiled at her. She broke the hug and smiled at her baby. She brushed the hair out of his eyes. She couldn't believe how big and how handsome her baby had gotten. Sure she watched over him in Heaven and was so proud of her son, but she still couldn't believe it. She motioned for him to sit down and he did as did she.

"Mom where am I?" He asked.

"This place has many names, but most call it limbo." She said.

"L limbo!? I'm in a state of suspension? How is that possible?" Mac questioned.

"Angus, love. No one knows the answers. It's just how it is and you're here because you're badly hurt." She said.

"That's right. So I'm here and my body's at the hospital. Does that mean I'm dead?" Mac asked a little scared.

"No sweetie. But you're close and you have to decide if you want fight back and live, or if you've had enough and want to let go." She said. "Sweetie, you have to fight. Your family needs you. They've been sitting beside you for the last two days begging you to wake up. You're journey's not over yet love."

Mac looked at his mother and knew she was right. He was never one to give up, and couldn't leave his family behind either. They would be devastated. Jack would be angry, Bozer would hide away, Riley and Matty might do God knows what. Plus his mother was right again. His journey wasn't over. He had to go back. He closed his and then opened them looking at his mother. He smiled at her and hugged once more.

"I'm going home mama. I don't belong here. Not yet." Mac said.

"I know. When your time comes I will be right here. But go. Have more adventures, save more lives, always be you, and always keep fighting." She said.

"I will." Mac said.

Mac kissed his mothers cheek, then he got up and ran as he followed the voices of his family until a bright light came. He didn't hesitate and jumped right through. He heard people moving around the room, beeping noises, yelling, and felt someone grasp his hand. He managed to his eyes to slits and looked over at Jack. He squeezed his hand as best as he could and drifted off into a healing sleep, not limbo.

Mac wasn't going anywhere.

 **Only his mom can call him Angus XD But he's okay! Whoo!**

 **Until Next Time! *puts a movie in my laptop just because***


	12. Home Safe and Sound

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Only one more chapter left! I know, I know. But it's coming to it's natural end like all stories do. But head on over to my profile and you'll see I have some goodies for y'all! I'm also going to make it your first Readers Choice! That's right, you get to pick what you want to read more. So head over to my profile, read their descriptions, and cast your vote in a review or PM :) Which ever story wins will the next one posted and the runner up will follow. So cast your vote and have fun! I can't wait to see what y'all pick :) Anyways. I'm pretty happy with the last chapter. I know it's painful for Mac to talk about his mother or his past really. Plus we don't know anything about his mother except that she died of some illness when he was young. So writing her and such was fun and I hope we get to know a little more about her and such. But it was nice to see Mac and his mother interact. I know she would be proud of her son and the man he became. So boom, his mom! That and we all know Mac is a pretty logically thinker and he would try to question the hell out of it, when no one has an answer. I'm also glad y'all like the last chapter. I was happy with it, but was really nervous posting it. But I'm glad I did :) Anyways. I think I've rambled on long enough. Don't forget to head over to my profile and pick the story you want to see next! When we left off, Mac saw his mom and woke up!**

 **poxelda-Right! So sweet :)**

 **AgentofLegends27-Whoo! *grabs candy, plays movie***

 **lailyspenstar-He saw his mama! And he did wake up, for half a second.**

 **Lhaven-Very sweet!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Home Safe and Sound**

About two weeks later

After about two weeks in the hospital Mac was finally able to go home. He was riding with Jack who insisted he come home with him, and had his room made up for him. Mac agreed easily because he wanted out of the hospital. He could rest just as well at his home, but Jack's was his home too. He had his ups and downs as he recovered but he pulled through. He watched the trees go by and he drifted of the thought of his mother. He knows it should be impossible, it should be a dream, but something told him it wasn't. He actually saw his mother!

'She was as beautiful as I remember.' Mac thought to himself.

From the corner of his eye he could tell that Jack was stealing looks of concern. But now wasn't the time to tell Jack. He would when they got home. Which was now. They pulled into the garage and Jack guided him in, then settled him on the couch after he removed his shoes at the door. Jack covered his legs with a blanket and then the real fussing began.

After about an hour, Mac finally got Jack to settle down and sit down. It only last an hour before he was back at it. Mac rolled his but let Jack fuss over. He knew he scared the older man and he really did thought he wasn't going to make it when he saw his mother.

"Alright spill. What's got you so lost in thought?" Jack asked.

Mac was quiet for a moment not sure how to approach it, so he just said it.

"I saw my mother." Mac said softly.

Jack looked at Mac worriedly. Mac seeing his mother raised a lot of red flags for him. Mac was close to death, really close to death if he saw her.

"You saw your mama huh?" Jack asked. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah I talked to her. She told me how she was proud of me and she loved me." Mac said.

"Of course. What else did she say?" Jack asked gently.

"That it wasn't my time, that my family needed me." Mac said.

Jack hugged his boy and felt him tense, then felt Mac's arms hug him back. His family did need him, like air. Jack didn't know what he would he do if he lost Mac. Hell, he almost did and that scares him to death. But Mac's mother had told him to come back and be with them. That he was needed on Earth and he was. He really was. Riley and Bozer clung to Mac and spoke to him. Telling him jokes, begging him to wake, telling stories, threatening him if he died. Matty was edge but pulled rank to make sure Mac got the best possible care. Jack fussed over Mac, yelled at doctors, fussed some more, paced. But then a miracle happened. He witnessed his boys eyes opening and looked at him before drifting away again.

Jack broke the hug and looked at his boy right in the eye. He brushed a stray hair out his eyes and made sure Mac was paying attention.

"She's right. We need you Mac. Your family needs you. We need you like air. So you're not allowed to die yet. Why? Because I said so." Jack said.

"Jack you know that's not how it works." Mac said with an amused smile.

"Oh trust me brother, it's how it works." Jack said.

Mac just rolled his eyes and smiled.

Mac rested will that night along Jack. Knowing each were home and safe always gave them a piece of mind and allowed them to sleep. After their time in the army they always found each other one persons house and on the couch sleeping through a movie, or sharing a bed just listening to each other breath. Jack wasn't ready to lose him, and Mac wasn't ready to leave.

Later that night found Mac walking down the hall wrapped in his blanket and then climbed on the bed with Jack. He snuggled close and drifted off. He sighed sleepily and happily when Jack threw a protective arm over him. The two slept peacefully knowing each other was home, safe and sound.

A figure in the corner smiled and then kissed Mac on the cheek.

"I love you Angus, never forget that." She said. "Take care of him Jack. I'm counting on you."

Mac's mother smiled once more and faded into the night. She could trust Jack to look over her son.

 **One chapter left! Head over to my profile and vote for the story you want next ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *too hot to sleep* Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegh**


	13. Mac's Hidden Private Journal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Epilogue! Whoo! Sad this is over, but it's time to move one! Anyways. I had a Readers Choice where you could pick the next MacGyver story up, and the winner is *drum rolls* Round 3! The sequel to Round 2 :) Whoo! I'll get that out sometime this weekend. I want to get my SPN darlings their story out this weekend as well and get it started. Anyways, without further ado here is the epilogue! I'm going to do something I do with my darlings over in the SPN sandbox, and I think you'll enjoy it. At least I hope you will. Alright, I'm done rambling this time! For real XD Here we go! When we left off, Mac was home safe and sound.**

 **Lhaven-Same! The two are so cute X3 Big bro loves his little bro!**

 **poxelda-Right?! FREAKING ONIONS!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mac's Hidden Private Journal**

 _After about a month of sitting on my butt, I'm finally back to work. It's nice. I was bored, Jack bought a four big boxes of paperclips. I made an X-Wing Fighter and an AT-AT from Star Wars. Big ones. Yeah. Had to keep my mind occupied somehow._

 _Paperclips aside, Jack is still keeping a hardcore eye on me, but he's not only one. Bozer, Riley, and Matty have been watching me like a hawk. Bozer has been making all my favorites, Riley kept semi busy with games, and Matty was Matty. While it was nice at first it was a little suffocating towards the end. But hey, I love them and wouldn't change it or them for anything. Just like they wouldn't me._

 _Anyways. Back to work and we're heading to Ohio. A string of disappearances have been happening and the bodies always show up in one spot. The same spot over and over._

 _Sounds like it'll be a challenge. As the kids say, challenge accepted._

 _Signing off,_

 _Angus Timothy MacGyver_

 **Boom! My Mac has a journal. I mean he actually could and we just don't know *shrugs***

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of MacGyver!**


End file.
